Cantarella
by Chezu
Summary: Ivan couldn't stand Toris being so far away from his grasp any more... Ivan x Toris/Russia x Lithuania. Warning: Rape and Yaoi  Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ivan couldn't stand Toris being so far away from his grasp any more... Ivan x Toris/Russia x Lithuania. Warning: Rape and Yaoi (Rated M for a reason!)

AN: I was inspired by the Vocaloid song "Cantarella" to write this. Its my first real attempt at writing Yaoi... so please e gentle 3 ^-^ So here we go!

I can't stand it. I stood in the shadows of Alfred's garden. The stupid American had Toris... MY Toris... serving him lunch. Gripping the bark of the tree I was behind, I held back the need to take my pipe and split the blond's head open. No I would take care of the stupid one later... I brought my thoughts back to the task at hand... My Toris would be mine again.

I had been watching him daily. Studying his new habits. The American gave Toris to much freedom, he wasn't nearly protected enough. I waited for Alfred to finish eating. It didn't take long... the disgusting American couldn't put food in his mouth fast enough. After he finished, he did what he did every weekday around this time. He left to go to a meeting with his boss. Leaving Toris alone to clean up.

I watched him clean up after the slob. He hummed a soft melody. Toris would hum like that sometimes when he was back in my house. I couldn't help but smile remembering. I had mentioned it to him once. He blushed a lot, embarrassed since he didn't realize he had such a habit. It was so cute. My Toris... I frowned as bad memories started to resurface. The day Toris left was the saddest day of my life...

_A note laid on my desk. Toris had left to go to America to help his people. Had I not taken good care of him? I took another swig of my bottle of vodka. My Toris... His face flashed in my mind and I screamed, the pipe I held in my other hand smashing into a lamp. I smashed everything in my path. My bedroom was a wreck. I threw the now empty bottle in a rage knocking over a frame. The fragile glass that held the picture in shattering as it hit the floor. Stumbling over, I picked up the picture. It was of all of us. My sisters, the other Baltics, himself,...and by me side like he had always been since that fateful snowy day... My Toris. I backed against the wall staring at the picture. Letting my body slide to the floor. My fingers slid over his image. "Toris...I'll get you back..I swear."_

With a sigh, I pushed the memory back. No, today everything will be right again. My Toris will be back at my side... and I'll make sure he could never leave it again. I looked down at the vile in my hand with a smile.

Toris soon headed inside with the dirty plates, leaving his morning pot of tea on the patio table. As quickly as I could without being spotted, I moved to the table and picked up the lid. Then I poured the contents of the vile into the steaming liquid. With my trap for my little Lithuanian set, I placed the lid back on and went back to my hiding spot.

My smile soon grew when I watched my Toris come out with a small plate of cookies. He was still humming so happily as he poured his cup of tea. I watched his movements like a hawk. My body aching in anticipation as he brought the cup to his lips. After he finished the cup, he began to pour himself another but then stopped. I knew the drug was taking effect. He shakily got to his feet knocking over the teapot in the process, shattering it. He held his head and stared at the spilled liquid. That was my little Lithuanian for you, he knew when he was drugged. I had trained him well. It brought a smile to my face.

Toris soon fell to his knees, his body resting against the chair as he slipped into unconsciousness. When I was sure he was out, I came out from the darkness. It was my turn to hum happily. I made my way to the boy, picking up his limp body. I whispered to him,

"My Toris... Forever, da?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Originally this was going to be a one chapter thing... but I want to write more sex scenes. Hopefully it'll turn out ok :P Also thank you Avalon Roselin for my first review :3

My fingers glided over Toris' smooth cheek. He was still in a deep sleep. I had placed him on my hotel suit bed. Yao owned the hotel, and owed me a favor. I looked over Toris' body and could feel my pants tighten. How I wanted to take him now, but no I wanted to savor my 'meal'.

My hands trailed from his face, to his slender neck, then stopped at the first button of his shirt. My eyes narrowed at the fabric. This was the work uniform that Alfred had given My Toris. With a swift movement I ripped the fabric from his body and threw it to the side. Toris wouldn't waken from such an action due to the drug. No, I had plenty of time till then. My hands explored his now exposed chest. It still felt as smooth as I remembered.

_"Please Mr. Ivan no more!" Toris panted out as I continued to plunge into his small body. I ignored his protests however, continuing to focus on his chest as I lick it. Once in awhile giving one of his swollen nipples a lick or a suck. He would scream out louder whenever I touched his nipples. It also made his hole tighter around my cock._

With a smile, I lean down and give the small nub a lick. I'm delighted as his body tenses up and he awards me with a small moan. Even in his sleep he knows I'm the only one who can make him feel this pleasure. No rushing my snack though, I still needed to take it out of the wrapper.

My hands now focused on taking his pants and boxers off. I was slightly surprised to find Toris hard and ready for my touch. Just with a small lick?... I smirked. Toris had always been my little slut in bed. Sure he would protest. Claim he didn't want it, but I knew better. After all he was mine and only mine... not the Polish bastard's...not the stupid American's... all mine.

I frowned a little now. If I found out either of the two had dare touch my Toris, I would kill them. I leaned down and whispered into Toris' ear, "You're mine Toris, only I can touch you..." To make sure my point sunk into his subconscious, I bit his neck. I could feel my teeth slowly sink in. I could feel his body tense at the pain. When I felt warm liquid on my lips, I withdrew my teeth from his soft skin. The small wound dripped out blood onto the pure white sheets. My tongue then began to lick the copper tasting liquid from his shoulder. I pulled back and examined my work. A nice bite mark was left on his pale shoulder. It was like a mating mark. The thought made me happy. Now everyone would know Toris was taken. I would have to make sure the mark stayed.

"Aren't you happy Toris? Now everyone will know you're mine, da?" I didn't bother waiting for a reply. My little Lithuania was lost in his sweet dreams. With one more lick, I moved off the bed. I began to undress myself. Toris shouldn't be the only one naked right? Once my clothes were fully off, I moved back onto the bed. I moved my hand between Toris' legs. My fingers touching his tight opening. I could feel my cock twitch in anticipation. I gently messaged the opening as my mouth focused on Toris' neck. Being more gentle this time, I nipped and licked his neck. Loving the sweet sounds that came from his mouth. Mmm that mouth... how many times have I had Toris pleasure me with that mouth? Making him swallow every last drop of my cum. I would have to 'feed' him before we left to return home.

My mouth moved from his neck to his mouth. My lips touched his, my tongue pushing into his mouth forcefully as my finger did the same with his tight hole. I would need to prepare him since it had been awhile since I had played with my little Toris. His hole was so tight. As tight as he had been their first night together. I grinned into our kiss, remembering the first time I 'broke' the little Lithuanian in. He still had a little fight in him back then. It was cute. Everything about my Toris was cute.

I continued my loving kiss as I added a 2nd finger in. My fingers probing his opening, making it stretch. So tight, I could take it no longer. Pulling out my fingers, I moved between his legs. I spat into my hand and rubbed my swollen member. Making sure it was slick. I should of bought lube, but it was to late for that now. I rubbed my tip against Toris. He was so warm. His body was always warm to me. Like a ray of sunshine in the bitter cold tundra of my homeland. I paused now. I wanted to wait for Toris to wake up. I wanted him awake. It was no fun with him sleeping. My hand rubbed his cheek affectionately.

As I focused on his face, I suddenly felt a hand upon mine. Looking at it, I could see it was Toris' hand. I quickly looked back at his face and my eyes met with green was. Toris smiled up at my shocked expression and brought his hands to my cheeks, leading me down to his face. With a slight blush he pleaded , "Please capture me,...Ivan" Over coming my shock, I crashed my lips onto his and plunged my cock into him. Toris moaned into my mouth as he kissed me back with just as much passion.

My cock pounded into Toris' body mercilessly. I moved to his ear and nipped the lobe as I listened to his cries. They were music to my ears. It had been so long. "Please Ivan! More!" he pleaded. I moved, sitting up. Pounding into the little Lithuanian's ass deeper. I could tell it was driving him crazy with need. He was close, as was I. "Toris you belong to me, da?" I smirked down at him. "Yes Ivan!" He exclaimed. My fingers quickly pinched his nipple causing him a little pain. "Yes what my little Toris?" I smiled wickedly down at him. "Yes I only belong to you Ivan!" I smiled and pulled his body up, his arms around me as I moved his body up and down. My cock going deeper into his opening. "Good I'm glad you agree." With telling my good little pet what a good job he did, I gave him a reward. He soon felt my lips upon his again.

Our tongues played as I continued to pound into Toris. I could hear his muffled whimpers and moans becoming lost in our kiss. Once again I pulled away and watched Toris' pleasure masked face. I can't get enough of how cute my Lithuania is. "Close, da?" I asked knowingly. "Y-yes Ivan!" "Good..." I held his hips firmly, "Cum for me then." With saying that I plunged my cock into his hole one last time, making him meet my thrust. I could feel him shutter as his head rested on my shoulder. I felt his hot cum shoot onto my body. As he came it tightened his ass more, making me spill my seed as well.

I held his body as he shook slightly from the aftermath. I knew he was weak. Petting his head, I tried my best to calm the boy. I soon felt him relax and I gently moved his body to the bed. He looked up at me with a slight blush, "Ivan...I..." I can't help but smile down at him, submissive as always. My lips kiss his forehead, "No Toris. Sleep now, rest. We'll talk later, da?" When I see him nod, I move next to him. Laying back propped up by a pillow, I have Toris lay his head on my chest. Soon my little Toris is lost to his sweet dreams. "You'll need your sleep, I'm not done with you yet..." I take my bottle of vodka and take a few swigs. Waiting to be graced with green eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm happy that I seem to be getting positive reviews so far :3 thank you all for you kind words^-^ This chapter is from Toris's POV :3 Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><p>

_ "Crunch" it was the only sound I could hear this cold winters day, as my boots crushed the snow beneath my feet. It had snowed for three days straight. I always loved it when it snowed. Even though I hated the cold, snow made it somehow...'bearable'. Soon I came out of my thoughts, something catching my eye in front of me. There stood a boy. He was to far away to tell who he was. The snow had clouded my vision a little. _

_ "What's...the matter? If you stay there to long you'll freez-.." my dog suddenly started to bark at the boy. "You've got a cute dog." I could see a smile from behind his white scarf peek out a little. The smile seemed innocent, but also terrified me. I couldn't explain it. "Ah... I'm sorry. He doesn't usually bark like this." I petted my loyal friend showing him it was ok. With a whimper, his barking stopped._

_ "Pets are troublesome, da? You give them all of your love...and they run away." I looked up at the boy, but he had disappeared. Large hands suddenly clasped my shoulders. Turning quickly, I was met with violet eyes. Ivan stared down at me, a cruel smile plastered on his face. I trembled, petrified under his gaze. His hand, sprang up and gripped my throat. Holding it tightly. I struggled, my hands clawing at his as I started to choke. "Bad pets need to be put down... right my Toris?"_

My eyes flew open. I could feel myself panting, due to the stress of the nightmare. I started to sit up, but found a hand on my head. It kept me from getting up. Turning I looked up into the same violet eyes that haunted me. The owner of the eyes, just simply looked down at me... smiling. To those who didn't know the Russian, would almost think he was an innocent young man with that face. I knew differently though.

As he continued to pet me idly, like a prized pet, he spoke, "Awake now my little Toris?" I just nodded, to scared to speak. I was positive Ivan was going to punish me for leaving him. A frown grew on his face. "Why are you so scared of me Toris? I'm being gentle, da?" The Russian's large hand moved to let me sit up. "I wouldn't hurt you permanently or fatally Toris. Did you not live a good life in my house? I always made sure you ate well. I even gave you the best servants room." I didn't know how to react, I saw an emotion I had never seen in Ivan's eyes. He was in pain. "I-Ivan?"

It was true. I did live decently in Ivan's house. Though it was more like I was kept like I was his favorite pet or toy. I received the largest room compared to the other Baltics. Ivan would even get me things that I wanted, without me even asking him. They would be small things like my favorite candy or a book I have been wanting to read. It wasn't always good though. Ivan had a temper and a jealous streak. If I even mentioned another man's name in front of him, he would go into a rage. I knew he didn't mean it though. It was just the trauma his past had caused.

His large hand cupped my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Toris, why did you leave me? Why to America? You can't say that idiot is stronger compared to me, da?" I looked down at the sheets, "My people were suffering Ivan, they needed help that Russia couldn't give. I had no choice, I had to protect them." His hands gripped the sides of my face forcing me to look up at his deep violet eyes. His eyes were filled with anger and hurt, "Why, Toris? Why didn't you tell me? I could hav-..nyet, I will do something..." He brought me close to his chest, in an almost crushing embrace. "You **will** come **home** Toris. You are **mine**. You understand, da? You'll come home, and everything will be better."

I rested my cheek against the Russian's chest. There was no sense arguing with Ivan when he was like this. "I promise Toris, I'll take better care of you...so just go back to sleep." Everything then went black, as I felt a needle enter my skin. _  
><em>


End file.
